


Broken

by samantha_firewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_firewolf/pseuds/samantha_firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little summarization of each character...these will be posted periodically when I get into a Character's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archangel

He may not look it, but he's broken.

His big brother that raised him has been cast down to Hell.

His other brother, imprisoned, for something that was not his fault.

His father is absent.

And his siblings are fighting.

He's the youngest Archangel.

He runs away, to get away from the fighting, the constant squabbling because he can't handle it, it's too much for him, he feels sick to his stomach when he hears them start up again, trying to bring him into the middle of the fighting.

It breaks him, and not to mention, he's the one they pick on, because he's the youngest. Because he's different than they are due to the power he holds.

He hides out, for centuries, maybe millenia, under the guise of a Norse God.

Then, he's brought back into the fight unwillingly to have the End of the world happen, so he plays along for now, until he sees an opportunity to stop it, and he seizes it becuase he's so tired of the fighting, he just wants it all to stop.

He dies, fighting for the world to keep spinning.

He was broken, but hid it wonderfully behind snark, sass, and a 'devil may care' attitude.

But inside? He was frayed, tired, and just wanting some semblence of peace.

Even if it came in the form of being stabbed by the now corrupted brother that raised him.


	2. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is labeled Winchester.  
> It's about Dean :)
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one, but it's hard describing the characters at times in a mildly poetic manner.

He has seen atrocities, seen death numerous times.

Behind green eyes, his gentle soul is broken.

His heart aches for those that are in need of help.

He hides behind a mask of sass, and snark.

He loves harder than most. Yet he gets damaged the most.

Once a soldier, now a man on a mission. 

He once lived on the road, but has a home.

Everyone he came in contact with, except for a select few have died.

He has very little family, yet still hopes for one.

He is a Winchester.

He will always keep fighting.

Even if people stop fighting for him.


End file.
